Sound is a longitudinal wave consisting of a dense phase formed by relative compression of air, which is a medium, and a sparse phase in which air is relatively expanded, and is converted into an electrical signal using a microphone. Sound converted into an electrical signal is analog and/or digital signal processed, amplified using a power amplifier to obtain a desired volume, and then supplied to the outside through a speaker. Conventional sound data processing systems only collect sound using a microphone, process the collected sound, and provide the sounds to the outside.